1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact imaging capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for a miniaturized optical lens system is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,470. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have increased rapidly. However, the conventional optical lens systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical lens systems with camera functionalities.
Although there are optical lens systems with five-element lens structure, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 2012/0154929. The image quality of this optical lens system is better, but it is not favorable for correcting its chromatic aberrations since the first and the second lens elements are both with positive refractive power. It is also not favorable for correcting its aberrations since the image-side surface of the second lens element does not have a very strong concave shape. Moreover, it is not favorable for reducing the sensitivity of the optical lens system since the negative refractive power of the optical lens system does not have a balanced distribution.